A Frost Covered Rose
by Ashley the Great Sunflower
Summary: <html><head></head>It's back. This is the sequel to Every Rose Has It's Thorns, where we see our White Rose couple engage in various exploits. Some of them are squee-inducing, some leave a hole in your chest, and others leave you with a certain odd feeling downstairs. Enjoy. Rated M for sexual content. Seriously. You have been warned.</html>
1. Familiar Faces

Weiss was nervous. Though, this was nothing new, as she had been nervous for the past week as Thanksgiving approached. Ruby had been let out of the hospital two weeks ago, but instead of returning to school, her father insisted she come home until she's fully healed. Due to the fact that Ruby was still technically a minor, she didn't exactly have a choice.

So she had been home and had apparently been spoiled rotten. Sadly, since Ruby's father lived a rather inconveniently large distance away from Beacon, Weiss had been unable to visit Ruby. And due to classes cracking down before the holiday, she had been barely able to see her in the hospital either. So with about a month of Rubylessness, this caused what Yang and Blake could only describe as the Abandoned Puppy Syndrome, where Weiss became very mopey, gloomy, and otherwise a complete and total buzzkill.

She had called Ruby daily, which caused little to no complaint from the redhead, although Weiss wasn't exactly happy the time Ruby picked up the phone in the bathtub. Ruby winced every time she remembered the loud _thud_ of Weiss falling off the bed when she heard that little bit of information.

The four girls, and Jaune, tried quite hard to keep what happened to Ruby some form of a secret, but as always, gossip prevailed over all. The rumors spread like wildfire, and out of respect for Ruby and Weiss, the four friends still at Beacon and not hospitalized only confirmed enough information so Weiss was not seen as the bad guy, and so people knew Ruby wasn't cheating on her.

To Yang's great enjoyment, this caused Penny to be painted as the ultimate she-devil in the many rumors that went flying around, although very few of them actually had the details. Many believed that Penny broke Ruby's ribs on purpose; some think that Ruby was already hurt and Penny took advantage of it, and many other such things. There were a small group of people that felt a small measure of sympathy for the obsessive redhead, but those feelings went largely unvoiced.

She became a leper at Beacon, and although Yang swears up and down to this very day that she had no involvement in this whatsoever, the entire school barring the teachers for almost three days straight treated Penny as an invalid. She was, for all intents and purposes, non-existent for three entire days.

The teachers were not exempt from this rumor mill, but without any concrete information from Ruby or Weiss, refused to bring the issue up with any court of law or Penny's parents. Unfortunately for them, Penny's father found out through many, many angry letters and phone calls that his daughter had done something quite despicable.

About three days before Ruby's return, Penny had gone missing with her possessions cleaned out of her apartment and a small note on the bed. Contained inside was an apology to Ruby, which Weiss burned. The official story was that Penny was unable to pay her own tuition, and her father had refused to continue paying for her education.

There was no official reason for Penny leaving before the end of the semester, but the general consensus was that she could not take any more of the ostracizing and simply left Beacon. Her current whereabouts are unknown, as she was reportedly fired from the Goodwitch Café, much to the dismay of Yang, who never did get to beat her teeth in.

Almost a week and a half after returning home, Ruby got the cast removed and spent the remainder of the day staying in her room topless, enjoying the feeling of fresh air on her skin. She was not allowed to leave the room without a shirt, according to her stepmother, so she opted to simply stay inside and attempt to video chat with Weiss on her laptop, who, after picking up and seeing a topless Ruby, immediately terminated the video with a shriek.

Weiss's continued shyness caused no end of amusement to Blake and Yang, who teased her mercilessly. Weiss tacked this on to the rather large list of 'Reasons to get Revenge on Yang'. The list is currently pinned up on the wall above Weiss's bed, and is three feet long.

But a week ago, Yang had announced she was going home for the Thanksgiving holiday, and had asked Blake to accompany her. Blake had agreed before the sentence was all the way out of Yang's mouth, which Weiss attributed to her rather…suffocating parents, who most likely wouldn't approve of Blake being a lesbian. Yang had asked this question a few hours later in private to receive what she guessed to be an affirmative, and a muttering of "We'll cross that bridge when we come to it."

Then Yang invited Weiss, saying that if she didn't Ruby was liable to disembowel her. Weiss had no initial plans to go home anyway, so she agreed. Thus causing the nervous streak of the past week, which drove Yang up the wall.

And so Weiss found herself in Yang's car, sitting in the back seat with Blake in the passenger side, listening to the Backstreet Boys as they drove down an unfamiliar road to Yang's residence.

It was a Tuesday, and Yang had insisted that the two girls stay for the week at her place, saying her parents certainly wouldn't mind, and Ruby definitely wouldn't. Weiss wasn't so sure, but she wasn't about to be left behind, so she agreed.

"Weiss! Calm down, willya? We're almost there." Yang said as Weiss bounced her leg up and down restlessly.

"I'm nervous! We haven't seen in each other in pretty much a month! What do I even say?" Weiss protested, biting her lower lip.

"Try starting with 'Hi'." Yang said, laughing. "That's usually what normal people do. Or you could try emulating Ruby and tackle her whilst screaming her name. Although that might not go over so well. Hm. Nevermind, don't do that."

"You aren't helpful." Weiss muttered.

"Glad to be of service, Princess."

Blake slapped Yang gently on the arm. "Oh stop teasing her! She's obviously really nervous about this, and you aren't helping!" Blake snapped.

"Well excuse me for trying to lighten up the mood." Yang said, her voice laden with sarcasm. Weiss was about to comment about how they were acting like an old married couple, then thought the better of it.

"Oh for the love of…Weiss, just ignore her. Ruby's probably dying to see you and will most likely take care of most of the talking." Blake said with a gentle smile.

"You…are probably right." Weiss conceded, knowing full well that Ruby was the current holder of the 'Unable-to-Shut-the-Hell-Up' title.

"Of course she is." Yang scoffed. "But word of advice, don't get snarky with Mom."

"Oh?" Weiss asked, curious.

"She makes my banter look tame." Yang said, grinning. "I think you'd end up getting outgunned, seeing as you can barely keep up with me."

"I can keep up with you, easy!" Weiss protested, frowning.

"Really? Because all of our sparring typically ends up with you walking off in a huff, or a harrumph, or-"

"Shut up! I do not do that." Weiss said, crossing her arms.

"You kinda do, Weiss." Blake said, giggling.

"Whose side are you on, anyway?" Weiss grumbled as she shot a glare of daggers at the both of them.

"Mine." Blake said with a grin. "It just happens to align with Yang's right now."

Weiss mumbled something unintelligible and slumped back in her seat.

Ten minutes later, they pulled up into the driveway of a nice suburban house. It was a soft, faded yellow kind of color, with two floors and it looked like it had pretty nice square footage. Sticking out from the side of the house on the right was a two-car garage with the driveway leading up to it. Yang parked and jumped out, Blake following.

Weiss took a deep breath and stepped out, walking up a stone pathway to the door. Yang opened the screen door and banged the knocker about fifty times in ten seconds, causing Weiss to groan and cover her ears.

The door was opened by a blonde woman who, aside from the hair and general facial structure, looked nothing like Yang. She was tall, but thin, and was wearing a long yellow dress with daffodils on it. She had a soft smile as she embraced her daughter, only noticing the other two girls after a few moments.

"Yang, who are these people?" She asked, arching an eyebrow.

"Oh, um, Mom, this is my…friend, Weiss. And Blake." Yang said quickly. Blake arched an eyebrow, but Yang gave an almost imperceptible shake of her head.

"Oh! Well, I'm Yue Xiao Long, but you can either call me Yue or Ms. Long, whichever you prefer." Yue smiled as she ushered the girls in. "I assume you want to see Ruby?"

"Duh!" Yang said, grinning. "She sleeping?"

"Yang? Is that you?" a voice from down a flight of stairs called out.

As Weiss had been the physical embodiment of a party pooper for the last month, hearing Ruby's voice instilled three emotions in her simultaneously.

First, she felt extremely happy and wanted to dance around like a moron. Second, she felt very nervous and wanted to puke. Thirdly, she became overcome with an emotion she refuses to describe in detail to anyone, and becomes very red when anyone mentions it.

"Guess that answers that." Yue said with a laugh. "Ruby, Yang is here! And she's brought your friends!"

A loud squeal of happiness was heard as a bolt of red seemingly shot down the stairs and straight into the arms of a very happy, very surprised Weiss.

"Weeeeeeeeisss! You're here! I knew Yang would get you to come!" Ruby screeched with much excitement as she and Weiss tumbled to the ground. Ruby nuzzled Weiss's neck as she hugged her tight, and Weiss hugged her right back.

"I missed you, you big dolt," she whispered, smiling.

"I missed you too!" Ruby said, squeezing her.

"Hey! What about us?" Blake asked, faking a hurt expression, but her eyes had a playful glint to them.

"Blake! You're here too!" Ruby said happily, as if she had just noticed her there. She jumped up and tackled Blake as well, who caught her and spun her around a bit, the two of them laughing their heads off.

Blake kissed Ruby's forehead as she put her down, with Ruby returning it right back. "I missed you." Blake said with a grin as Ruby hugged her.

"I know. I missed you too," Ruby said. She then let go and smiled at Yang. "Hi."

"No hug for me?" Yang said, huffing. "That's just cruel."

In response, Ruby headbutted her sister in the stomach, and she let out a loud _oomph_. Then Yang simply picked Ruby up and fell back onto a couch.

"Hey! Lemme go!" Ruby yelled, giggling.

"Nope! Yang-trap activated! You can't get away!"

"Noooo! Lemme gooooo! Eeeek!" Ruby squealed as she attempted to wiggle and squirm her way out of Yang's grip.

"I gotcha Ruby." Blake said, laughing, as she came over to the couch and looked at Yang menacingly.

"You wouldn't." Yang said, her smile gone.

"Try me." Blake said with an evil grin.

Yang gulped and Blake dove into action, tickling Yang all over. She laughed and released Ruby, who ran straight into Weiss's arms as Blake and Yang wrestled.

"You are such a goof." Weiss said as she stroked Ruby's hair.

"But I'm _your_ goof."

"Yes you are. And I'm never letting you go."

…

A few hours later, Yang's father walked in the door and saw four girls sitting on the couch watching a movie. He blinked and looked at his wife, who smiled.

"Um…what's this?" he asked, not looking too sure of himself.

"Daddy!" Ruby said happily as she untangled herself from Weiss. She tackled her father with a hug.

"Hey Rubes…what's going on? Yang? You're here?"

Yang waved an affirmative, her eyes glued to the screen.

"Does someone want to explain what I'm missing here?" he asked, quite confused.

"Yang came early." Yue said from the kitchen.

"Dad, Dad, come here." Ruby said, dragging her father over to the couch. "This is Blake," she said, pointing at the girl snuggled up with Yang. "And that's Weiss!"

"Hello. I'm Ruby and Yang's father, Taiyang. But you can just call me Ty, everyone does." He said, smiling.

"Hello." Weiss said, smiling. Blake didn't say anything, and upon closer inspection, Ruby realized she had fallen asleep.

"Oh let her be." Taiyang said when Ruby tried to wake her up. "I'll introduce myself later. But, what was your name again? Wei..something?"

"Weiss."

"Shnee? Weiss Shnee?"

Weiss blinked. "Yes. How did you…?"

"I know your father, sort of. We did business once."

"Oh. I see." Weiss said, frowning. "And exactly how much of an asshole was he?"

Now it was Taiyang's turn to be shocked, as he certainly didn't expect Weiss to talk about her father in such a way. Yue called out from the kitchen in lieu of Ty when he didn't respond.

"I don't think 'asshole' is a strong enough term. I do not like that man." She called out in an irritated tone.

"That's what I thought, as per usual." Weiss grumbled.

They decided to not say anything more, and also Ruby was bouncing up and down with anticipation.

"Did you have something to say, Ruby?" Taiyang asked, smiling.

"Uhmmmm…." Ruby said, suddenly unsure of herself. "Hrmmm…uhh…how do I…put this. Exactly. Um….see, Weiss and I are sorta….kinda…."

"Oh, she's your girlfriend. I should have known." Taiyang said with a grin. He looked at Weiss, who had a rather stunned expression on her face. "What? I'm not a _complete_ moron."

"But…how did you…I never….wha?" Ruby said, at a loss for words, which was quite unusual.

"Summer told me. And plus, you weren't exactly discreet about it in the house. You spoke with Yang about it to great lengths those few nights, and the walls aren't exactly soundproof."

Yang woke from her television-powered trance and shook her head quickly, staring in disbelief at her father. "Wait, so you guys are okay with that?"

Shrugging, he said "No reason not to be. And I suppose you're hiding a similar secret about your sleeping friend there?" Grinning, he pointed out Blake with a slight nod of his head.

Yang blushed a furious red and Taiyang let out a boisterous laugh, throwing his head back.

"What's so funny?" Ruby asked, confused.

As soon as he calmed down, Taiyang explained. "I find it amusing that you two still consider your old man about as dumb as a sack of potatoes."

"I don't think you're dumb…" Ruby muttered. "Just…oblivious."

"Oh he certainly is that." Yue called out again. "I'm pretty sure I noticed about a year before he did, when Yang was fawning over this girl in her high school. She came over to help her study a few times, and Yang would get all tongue-tied. Nice brunette girl, always wore this adorable purple bow."

Yang turned even redder as Ruby snickered. "That's Blake, Yue!" she called out.

"I _knew_ she looked familiar! Didn't recognize her without the bow!"

"Will you all just shut up?" Yang grumbled as she returned her attention to the movie.

"Dinner'll be ready in thirty minutes!"

"Kay!" the girls called out as they returned their attention once more to the movie.

…

Thirty minutes later, Weiss was eating what she considered to be one of the greatest home-cooked meals she had ever had. There was pork roast, brown rice, broccoli with melted butter, garlic salt, and pepper, a nice salad with balsamic vinaigrette, and hot garlic bread. Weiss was nearly drooling as the smell wafted into the living room.

"This is delicious Ms. Long, thank you." She said, wiping her mouth with a napkin.

"Thank you, Weiss! Try some of the pork, it's delicious."

"Oh, ah, I'm a vegetarian." Weiss smiled apologetically.

"Ahh, I see. I'll keep that in mind." Yue smiled. "Ruby nearly refuses to eat vegetables most of the time, so I have to find clever ways to get her to eat…them…eh?"

Ruby was wolfing down a bowl of the salad, and cleaned it out in record speed. Wiping her mouth, she turned to Weiss. "You were right, that dressing is really good! I gotta have that more often!" She then refilled her plate and bowl with more food, and returned to consuming what looked like three times as much as would fit inside her small body.

Yue looked at Weiss, shock on her face. "How the _hell_ did you do that?"

Weiss shrugged. "I've known her for a few months now, and I think I've just barely scratched the surface of how her mind works."

Blake was eating her food silently, not really paying attention to the rest of the table, when Yue spoke up.

"It's nice to see you again Blake. What happened to your bow?"

Blake coughed at this, and Yang thumped her back. "H-huh?"

"You are the same Blake Belladonna that came over to help Yang study right? Same girl Yang fawned over for the better part of a year, two years?"

Arching an eyebrow at Yang, who suddenly became very interested in her food, Blake slowly responded. "So you remember me then…? And what did you say about Yang fawning over me?"

"Oh I thought you knew! Yang had the biggest crush on you in high school, it was absolutely adorable." Yue said, a grin on her face.

"Really now? This wasn't mentioned when she asked me out on a date." Blake said, looking pointedly at Yang, who pretended the rest of the table didn't exist.

"Oh I'm sure she was just embarrassed, silly thing. But seriously, bow? You looked so cute in it!"

"I still have it, I just like the headband better." Blake said, shrugging.

"She looks like a kitty girl!" Ruby squealed, giggling.

"She kinda does, yeah. So you two are roommates?" Yue said, turning to Yang.

"Ah, no, I'm Ruby's roommate. Weiss is Yang's roommate." Blake clarified.

"Oh I see. How do you two get along then?" she asked Weiss, who gulped.

"Um…okay. Fine. Just fine."

"She has a list pinned above her bed titled "Reasons to get Revenge on Yang."" Blake said with a snicker, and Weiss shot her a glare.

"I need to get one of those…" Taiyang muttered, then winced as Yang kicked him under the table.

…

A few hours later, Ruby was lying in bed resting. Yue was showing Blake and Weiss the guest areas, and Yang was presumably still watching movies. As she felt her eyes drifting shut, she heard a creak of the door opening.

"Yue?" Ruby asked sleepily, and she heard a giggle.

"No, you dolt, it's me." Weiss said as she walked over to the bed and clambered in, her hair down and nightgown on. "I don't want to sleep alone."

"I have no problem with that." Ruby said with a grin as she snuggled up to Weiss. "Night."

"Night."

"Love you."

"I love you too."

Ruby yawned and after about fifteen minutes, Weiss heard the soft snoring noise of a sleeping Ruby. She sighed and snuggled close, pulling the covers up to their chins. As her eyes drooped shut, her last thought was of Ruby, and how lucky she was to have her.

**Author's Note**

**ITZ BACK BITCHES! **

**Your torture is finally over and Every Rose has It's Thorns Part II, now known as A Frost Covered Rose, is up and live and ready to REEEEAD~~~**

**So I'm just gonna take this slow. No AN spoilers, no hints, no nothing. **

**I figured that after that you guys deserved a chapter that had some squee in it, along with some hopefully satisfying closure to the Penny Debacle. **

**So yeah! Enjoy, review, eat cookies, and have a wonderful day!**

**Spike**


	2. Gentle Love

**WARNING! THIS CHAPTER IS ONE OF THE REASONS YOU SEE THAT 'M' UP THERE BY THE RATING. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.**

As Weiss stretched and rubbed her eyes, Yue said "You know, I gave you your own bed."

"I…um…didn't really want to sleep alone…" Weiss muttered.

Yue frowned. "Covers. Off."

"Eh?"

"Covers, off, now."

Weiss complied, unsure of what Yue was doing. As she removed the covers, Yue gave a satisfied nod. "Alright, as long as you two aren't up to any funny business, I'll just pretend I didn't see you here."

As she spoke, Ruby began drowsily sitting up. "Mmm…whassgoingonnnn…?"

Yue poked Ruby's cheek. "Get up, Ruby. Breakfast is in ten minutes. Chocolate chip pancakes."

As soon as the words 'chocolate' and 'chip' left her mouth, Ruby was out of the bed and pulling her clothes off in a flash, digging through her dresser.

"Ruby! Hey!" Weiss said as Ruby was in the process of pulling her shirt off. "I'm still here, dolt!"

Ruby turned around, a blank look on her face. "And?"

Weiss turned red as Yue laughed. "Ruby, dress in the bathroom." She said, smiling. Ruby grumbled as she dragged her clothes into the bathroom and quickly changed.

Yue turned to Weiss and smiled apologetically. "Sorry about her. I don't think she has 'personal boundaries' in her vocabulary."

"I heard that!"

"Well you don't! Now hurry up!"

"It's alright Ms. Long, I'm used to it at this point." Weiss muttered as she pulled herself out of bed, stretching.

"Alright then. See you in a few."

Ruby emerged from the bathroom dressed in a red t-shirt and jeans. Weiss blinked, as she realized she had never seen Ruby in this level of casual clothing before. She was usually wearing her blouse or skirt.

"You gonna change?" Ruby said, grinning as Weiss stood still staring for a few moments.

"Oh! Um, yeah, course. Just gotta…um, grab my stuff." Weiss said, walking out of the room. Ruby laughed and followed her, grabbing her hand.

When they reached the kitchen, Ruby detached herself and sat down, awaiting the promised chocolate chip pancakes with much anticipation. After a few moments, Weiss returned and sat next to her.

"Where's Blake and Yang?" she asked, not seeing them sitting at the table.

"Asleep, most likely. Hopefully." Yue said. "If I try and wake Yang up I'll get grief all day long, so if she wants to miss pancakes that's her problem. But me and Ruby have entered an agreement where anything involving chocolate, sugar, or any other such things must come to her attention immediately."

Ruby nodded enthusiastically at this. "I get first dibs to any and all cookies too. She makes the _best_ cookies. They melt in your mouth and taste sooo gooooood…" Ruby said, drooling a little at the thought of cookies.

Weiss laughed as Yue produced a stack of chocolate chip pancakes that caused Ruby's eyes to go wider than dinner plates, and she squealed. Then Yue produced a second, smaller, stack that she set in front of Weiss.

"You don't have to eat all of it, I'm sure Ruby would happily demolish whatever you can't eat." Yue said with a wink.

Ruby had already made two of her pancakes vanish when Weiss was halfway through her first one, and she marveled once more at how Ruby was seemingly able to pack three times the expected amount of food one would expect a girl of her size to eat. Then again, when sugar was involved, nothing was impossible for Ruby.

Ten minutes later and Ruby was two thirds of the way into her stack and Weiss had only finished two pancakes. Then Yang and Blake walked in, rubbing their eyes and still in their pajamas. "Sup guys." Blake said, waving slightly.

"Hey Blake." Ruby said, wiping her mouth. "Pancakes?"

"Chocolate chip?"

"Yep!"

In response, Blake found a plate and looked questioningly at Yue who had sat down. "They're right over there on the stove." She said offhandedly as she read a book.

Blake returned with a stack similar to Weiss's, and Yang had something that rivaled her sister. Weiss looked incredulously at Yue. "How much did you make?"

"As a rule, when Ruby is here, I make too much on purpose. She doesn't believe in leftovers."

"Sounds about right." Blake said.

Ruby had cleaned her plate by now, and Weiss's jaw dropped open when she got up and went for seconds. Yue grinned at this. "Told you."

…

"What do you wanna do today?" Ruby asked Weiss after they were done eating. "We could take a walk, there's a swimming pool nearby that's really nice and it's still warm out."

"Why don't we walk around town? Yang mentioned the downtown area is really nice." Weiss suggested.

"Good idea! It's a really cute place, it has all these little locally owned shops and restaurants. We can shop for a bit and then get lunch!"

"Sounds good." Weiss said, standing up from the couch.

Ruby threw on a pair of black sneakers with red laces, and Weiss put on her boots. Grasping Weiss's hand in hers, Ruby walked out the door and down the sidewalk, pointing out that the downtown area was about a twenty minute walk from the house.

As they walked, Ruby noticed Weiss looking around at the golden trees and the leaves coating the ground, and the gentle breeze that made them sway slightly. The houses were lined up nice and neat, and there were children playing in their backyards, yelling and screaming.

They passed by a bench next to the sidewalk and sat down for a moment, Weiss laying her head on Ruby's shoulder, their fingers still entwined.

Weiss sighed happily, and wished that time could just stop for a while as the leaves blew by and the excited yells of children filled the air around them.

"I love you Weiss." Ruby said, a soft smile on her face.

"I love you too Ruby." Weiss murmured as she closed her eyes, enjoying the moment.

"Say…you never really talk about your family. I hear your father is a grade-A asshat, but what about your mom? Siblings?" Ruby asked softly, stroking her fingers up and down Weiss's arm.

"My mother left us when I was five." Weiss said. "I don't remember her very well. And I have a little sister, Winter. She ran away a few years back and I haven't heard from her since."

"You have a little sister? That's pretty cool. I hope I get to meet her someday." Ruby said, smiling.

"I hope so too. She's really sweet, and I think she's living in Colorado somewhere. She always liked the mountains, and I think that's where she'd go."

"We'll have to go find her someday."

The two girls sat in silence for a few minutes more, then Ruby stood up. "Come on, let's keep going."

"Alright. Where to first?"

Ruby grinned and pulled Weiss along, and eventually they ended up at this little store with various articles of clothing in the windows. Walking in, the door made a little jingle as a bell rang, and an older woman at the counter looked up with a smile.

"Ruby Rose, hello! Can't say I expected to see you again anytime soon, how are you?" she crooned, and Ruby walked up and gave her a hug.

"Hi Mrs. Price. I'm alright, I had a little accident and was in the hospital for a bit, which is why I'm back here."

"Oh dear! I hope you're okay. And how's that sister of yours?"

"As crazy as ever. And oh, Mrs. Price, I want you to meet my girlfriend. This is Weiss." Ruby said, waving Weiss over.

"Hello there, I'm Wanda Price. I own this little shop, you see. Ruby spent quite a bit of time here after her poor mother died, and we got to know each other pretty well."

Ruby whispered in Weiss's ear to explain "I didn't really get on well with Yue and Dad when I moved here. One day I ran off in a fit and ended up here and met Mrs. Price. We ended up talking, and she became someone I could kind of…confide in, I guess."

Weiss smiled and shook her hand. "I love this place already, everything looks really nice."

"Most of it's handmade! Old women tend to have a lot of time on their hands, so I got into making clothing. I have some friends that help me out, but about two thirds of the entire inventory was cut, sewed, and stitched by yours truly."

Weiss was thoroughly impressed by this and began browsing as Ruby and Mrs. Price continued speaking. She eventually came across a red and black blouse with a white and silver snowflake pattern stitched into the back. She took it down and held it up in front of her as she looked in a mirror.

"What do you have there then?" she heard, and Ruby peeked out from behind one of the racks to look at her.

"This. What do you think?"

"Try it on! She has dressing rooms in the back. C'mon." Ruby grabbed Weiss's hand and dragged her over to the dressing rooms, much to the amusement of Mrs. Price.

Weiss pulled her clothes off and switched to the blouse, and did a little twirl in front of the mirror. It was comfortable, that's for sure, and it looked nice. She called Ruby in.

"Oh Weiss! You look really pretty!" she squealed, and did a couple spins around her. "But…hmm…it's missing something. Hold on, stay there."

Ruby disappeared and returned a few moments later with a few hairbands in her hand, and she worked on undoing Weiss's side-ponytail, her tongue poking out of her mouth a little bit. She set Weiss up with similar twintails to what she had at the pool, and took a few steps back.

Weiss looked in the mirror and blushed a little, clasping her hands in front of her and looking down a little. Ruby squealed.

"Weiss you look adorable! I just wanna take you home and cuddle you!" Ruby said, clapping her hands, then she ran at Weiss and hugged her.

Hugging her back, Weiss smiled. "Well maybe you can do just that. I like this, I think I'll get it. Red suits me, no?"

"It does. Now c'mon, Mrs. Price wants to see…"

…

Five minutes and a few dollars later, Weiss was walking down the sidewalk, her new blouse in a bag. She had kept the twintails on though, much to Ruby's delight. She checked the time and realized it was coming on noon, and that she was hungry.

"We should go to Saxy's." Ruby said, a finger on her lips as she thought. "They have really good smoothies."

"What now?" Weiss asked, arching an eyebrow.

"Saxy's, it's this cute little coffee house that does sandwiches and salads and stuff. They have the _greatest_ smoothies. SO good." Ruby said, sighing happily at the thought.

They arrived at this little café with metal tables set up outside on the patio area, with umbrellas giving some shade from the blazing sun. The outside of the building was a dark brown, and as they entered Weiss could smell coffee. It wasn't an unpleasant aroma, and Weiss looked around at the couches and tables set up inside the small little café.

"Hey Ruby! How are you? What can I get for you? Who's your friend? Does she want something? How about a coffee? Smoothie? Sandwich? Salad? Multiple things? I can make you that special smoothie if you want. How about it? How's Yang?" A spiky-haired man dressed in white stood behind the counter, and fired off questions one after another at a very rapid pace. He had round spectacles on that nearly obscured his eyes, and he had a mug of coffee next to him.

"Hi Ooblek. I'm good. A raspberry smoothie. This is Weiss, my girlfriend. I don't know what she wants. Yang is fine." Ruby said, laughing.

"Ah I see. Weiss? So you're Ruby's girlfriend then? That's good. You two are adorable together. What can I get you? Coffee? Smoothie? Food? I recommend the French Vanilla Latte. Very good. Or the peanut butter-banana smoothie. Also very good. How about a sandwich? Turkey club? Roast beef?"

Weiss tried to respond, but couldn't keep up with the man's constant questions. He was worse than Ruby. Ruby laughed at her predicament and she scowled.

"Ooblek, calm down! Give her a chance to respond, jeez!" Ruby said, a smile on her face.

"Right! Quite! Sorry, very sorry." Ooblek took a drink as he motioned for Weiss to speak.

"I'll try the peanut butter and banana smoothie, and what do you have for salads? Ones without meat?" Weiss said, looking at the menu hung up on the wall behind him.

"House salad, Caesar salad, pasta salad, and I think that's it." Ooblek rattled off.

"I'll try the pasta salad. Do you have balsamic vinaigrette?"

"Yes. Ruby, your usual?"

"Yes please Ooblek. C'mon Weiss, let's sit down."

Weiss sat down on one of the couches next to Ruby as Ooblek rushed around preparing their orders. She put her head on Ruby's shoulder and her arm around her waist, and Ruby responded by wrapping an arm around Weiss's shoulders, gently rubbing her arm.

Closing her eyes, Weiss was silent until she heard the gentle clinking of dishes on the coffee table in front of them, and Ruby saying "Thanks Ooblek."

Taking a sip of her smoothie, Weiss was pleasantly surprised to find a hint of coffee flavor in it. She raised her eyebrows at Ruby, who giggled.

"Did he put coffee in it?"

"Yes! But it tastes…good. Like, really good."

"When it comes to coffee and things that taste good with it, Ooblek is unmatched." Ruby said as she drank from her raspberry smoothie. She had a sandwich in front of her with a small salad on the side, and Weiss had her salad which consisted of some form of pasta, black olives, small bits of cheese, bell peppers, and her favorite dressing.

"Did he cook this?" Weiss asked as she ate.

"Yep."

"Wow."

"Yep."

After eating the two girls paid and left, shopping some more before walking back home, laden with bags of various sizes and weights.

When they arrived, it was dinnertime, and after eating yet another delicious dinner, Ruby and Weiss retired early, collapsing onto the bed they now decided to share.

"I had fun today." Weiss said, rolling over to face Ruby, a smile on her face.

"That's good, I had fun too. You'll have to show off your new blouse tomorrow." Ruby said with a grin.

Weiss reached over and gently stroked Ruby's cheek. Leaning in to kiss her, Weiss felt like she was going to explode from all the love she had in her chest for this goofy girl next to her.

After a few minutes, Ruby broke off, breathing heavily. "Hey, um, I gotta shower."

"Alright." Weiss said, smiling softly.

Ruby got out of the bed and grabbed her pajamas, walking into the bathroom and turning on the shower. Steam quickly filled the room and Ruby stripped down and stepped into the hot shower, sighing in relief as the warm water pounded down onto her.

After a few minutes, she heard the door open and she stopped. "Eh?"

"It's…um…me." Weiss said shyly, her face red. "Is it okay if I take a bath?"

"I guess, yeah. Go ahead." Ruby said as she put some shampoo in her hair. Weiss gulped and ran some water into the surprisingly spacious tub, making sure it wasn't too hot or cold. "Add some bubbles!" Ruby called out about halfway through.

"O-okay. What do I use?" Weiss asked, looking around.

"Third cabinet on the right above the sink. Should be a green bottle."

"Uhmm…okay, got it. I just put some into the water?"

"Yep. Just squeeze it a few times, give it a few good squirts. You can get some serious bubbles with that."

Weiss squeezed in the gooey bubble bath, and soon enough, a sea of foamy bubbles swam on the surface of the water, growing almost five inches in height at its peak. Weiss shut the bath off soon after that, as she felt that if she let it run for much longer, the bubbles would overflow.

She slowly slipped off her clothing and climbed into the surprisingly deep tub. She soaked in the warm water, blowing the bubbles around. Soon she heard the click of the shower turning off, and the stream stopped running. Ruby stepped out and dried off her face and hair, and Weiss turned away, blushing.

Weiss wasn't exactly ready when Ruby walked over to the bathtub and stepped in, sinking into the water opposite Weiss.

"R-r-r-ruby! What are you…I don't…Ruby!"

"What?" Ruby said, a grin on her face. Weiss blushed furiously.

"N-nothing."

After soaking for a few minutes, Weiss trying very hard to not look too obviously at Ruby, the redhead spoke up.

"Hey, get out for a sec and sit down on that stool there. I'll wash your back." Ruby said, motioning for Weiss to get out.

"But-"

"Oh come on Weiss, you're such a goof. Please?" Ruby said, pouting.

"F-fine!" Weiss said, her face red. She got out, her arms wrapped around her chest, and sat down as Ruby slid out of the tub and grabbed a washcloth. Weiss sighed as Ruby began gently washing her back.

"Well?" Ruby asked, grinning.

"It's….nice." Weiss grumbled.

Ruby continued washing for a few moments, then Weiss squealed as Ruby wrapped her arms around Weiss's shoulders, pressing her chest into her back.

"Ruby…" Weiss whispered, but was cut off as Ruby angled her head towards hers and kissed her, slipping her tongue inside her mouth. Weiss kissed her back as Ruby's hands wandered down her arms, resting on the place where Weiss had them crossed across her chest.

Weiss let out a soft protest as Ruby pulled her arms down to her sides, exposing her breasts. Weiss took a sharp inhale as Ruby slid her hands up her sides and across her chest, caressing her breasts and nipples with gentle touch.

"Do you want me to stop?" Ruby whispered in Weiss's ear as the white-haired girl's breath became heavier.

"Ruby Rose if you stop I will kill you…" Weiss muttered as she gripped the sides of the stool with her hands. Ruby laughed softly as she came around to the other side, pulling Weiss off the stool and onto the mat that was on the floor, a pink fluffy thing that was surprisingly comfortable.

The two girls hungrily grasped at each other, their lips crashing together as their hands drunkenly explored each other. Weiss let out a gasp as Ruby's fingers brushed against her inner thigh, and they slowly slid up to where her legs met, causing Weiss to moan softly.

Ruby continued rubbing her in a back and forth motion, causing Weiss to slowly begin bucking her hips back against Ruby's hand, her muffled moans growing louder and louder until she threw her head back and let out a small shriek, her entire body shuddering.

She then nearly collapsed back onto the floor, but Ruby caught her in time, laughing a little. "You alright?" she whispered, settling Weiss onto her lap.

"That…was amazing." Weiss whispered back, kissing Ruby softly on the lips. "I love you…"

"I love you too."

Then there was a banging on the door, and the loud voice of Yang Xiao Long was heard yelling at them.

"Weiss Schnee if those noises are what I think they are, _someone _has some 'splainin to do!"

The two girls gulped as they looked at each other, and they noticed that they both had very similar 'oh shit' faces.

**Author's Note**

**Monday is here, and with it a new chapter! Aaaand now we know why this story is rated M! ;D**

**But Ruby finally got into Weiss's pants, so hurrah for her! Although not so much for Yang. Ooh. That isn't going to be a pleasant thing for our white-haired heroine here. Wish her good luck!**

**Anyway, enjoy, review, eat cookies, and have a wonderful day!**

**Spike**


	3. Thanksgiving with Love

Weiss and Ruby sat down on the side of the bed in their pajamas with a rather peeved looking Yang standing over them, arms crossed.

"So you want to explain to me what exactly happened in that bathroom?" She asked icily, arching an eyebrow at the two of them.

"Umm….you see….it was….ah…umm…" Ruby muttered, looking down at her feet. Her face was looking rather similar to a tomato, and Weiss didn't look much better off.

"It was….ahhh….it….ah….um…" Weiss said, grasping at some words, any words she could think of to save them.

Yang huffed and leaned over, her face directly in front of Weiss's. "Would it be inaccurate for me to say that you two were getting…..a little _too_ friendly in there?"

"Umm…no…" Weiss said, afraid to look Yang in the eyes.

"Uh huh. And would it also be inaccurate for me to say that you seemed to be enjoying it a little too much?"

"No…" Ruby muttered.

Yang let out a "Hah!" of triumph and beamed. "Blake! Get in here!"

"Eh?" Weiss said, looking up with a confused look on her face.

Blake walked in, a toothbrush in her mouth. "Yesh?"

"You owe me twenty."

"Huh?" Ruby exclaimed, looking up in surprise. "You…made a bet?"

"Oh come on!" Blake said, pulling the toothbrush out. "I thought they'd take at least another month the way Weiss was acting." Grumbling, Blake walked off. She returned shortly with her purse as she dug around inside it and handed a twenty to Yang.

"Nah. Ruby's too damn adorable for that." Yang said with a grin, sitting down next to her sister and putting her in a headlock.

"Yang….can't….breath!"

Weiss pouted. "You scared me Yang! I thought you were going to beat me up or something for doing…._that_ with your sister."

Yang shrugged. "I thought about it. If you had done it before Ruby's accident, I probably would have. But I eventually came to terms with the fact that you two would be doing that stuff eventually, and with the way you were acting when Ruby was gone it was bound to happen soon. So I decided to have a little fun with it instead!"

"By making a _bet_?"

Yang grinned and released Ruby, who took in a huge breath and punched her sister in the arm. Yang then went over and ruffled Weiss's hair. "Pretty much. But just a quick warning, Yue doesn't really approve of that stuff. She caught me with a boy once and hooo boy. It was _not_ pretty. So keep it down, eh?"

Ruby and Weiss went red in the face once more as they both nodded, Blake still glowering over her lost bet.

"We will." Weiss said, a little annoyed.

"And try to be somewhat discreet about it, yeah? I may be cool with this, but that doesn't mean I want to hear anything about it. _Anything_." Yang said sternly, narrowing her eyes.

The two girls gulped and nodded. Yang smiled and grabbed Blake, who stuck her tongue out at her. They left the room, leaving Weiss and Ruby to sit there quietly for a few minutes.

"Well," Weiss said after a bit. "That…went better than expected."

Ruby giggled. "Yeah. I was expecting her to punch you or something."

Weiss shivered and pulled Ruby close. She did not want to get on Yangs bad side.

…

The next day brought an interesting dynamic to the Xiao Long household. Yang had disappeared into the woodwork, Taiyang had mysteriously come up with various 'important crisis's' at his job, and Yue had a rather commanding aura about her as she woke up Weiss and Ruby at nine A.M.

"Alright, my husband and daughter have done their traditional running away from responsibility, so I'm recruiting you two and Blake to help with Thanksgiving? Sound good?" Yue said, a grin on her face as Weiss and Ruby rubbed their eyes and yawned.

"Sure Yue. No problem." Ruby said, stretching. "I'll just, ah, watch the parade while you do kitchen stuff."

Yue frowned and pulled Ruby out of bed. "Nope. You can help me with the stuffing and the turkey. Weiss, you're on pie and veggies duty."

Weiss nodded an affirmative as she pulled her hair into position and stumbled into the kitchen in her pajamas. Blake was similarly dressed as she cut up potatoes to turn into mashed deliciousness.

"Ruby, fetch the turkey from the garage fridge please. It should be thawed out by now." Yue said, pushing Ruby down a hallway, ignoring the girls' small protests.

"What do I do?" Weiss asked, slightly lost in the rather large kitchen.

"In this fridge there are green beans, asparagus, and carrots. Prepare them how you see fit, although Yang and her father enjoy asparagus with too much butter, salt, and pepper. Pies can be done later."

Yue then pulled out a bag of stuffing from the pantry and began preparing it with well practiced motions as Weiss retrieved the vegetables from the fridge and located a small grill for the green beans and asparagus. And after some searching, she located a steamer for the carrots.

"What do I do with the potatoes now?" Blake asked.

"Oh I'll show you…" Yue said, hurrying over.

After a few minutes, Ruby arrived with the turkey and the kitchen suddenly turned into a maelstrom of dishes, grease, pots, pans, knives, and limbs. Elbows were smacked against counter edges, hair was turned into a frazzled mess, and the pajamas worn that day were, in Weiss's opinion, quite ruined.

Noon rolled around and everything was done, the table was set and the food was in dishes that kept in the heat while the turkey finished cooking. Yue wiped some sweat off her brow as she turned to her three rather exhausted helpers.

"That was good. I think we set a new record for Thanksgiving in this house. We should be ready to eat in about thirty minutes, so you guys go watch the parade or something. I got it from here."

Weiss collapsed back onto the couch next to Blake, who quickly fell asleep. Ruby was about to sit down, then her eyes lit up and she darted over to the pantry and began digging around.

"Ruby? What's up?" Yue asked, looking at her with a puzzled look on her face.

"Cranberry sauce." Ruby answered shortly as she located a can of jellied cranberry sauce, which she unceremoniously dumped onto a small plate and stuck onto the table. Yue sighed and shook her head as Ruby trotted over to the couch, humming. She then plopped down onto Weiss's lap.

"Oooof!" Weiss said as the breath was knocked out of her as Ruby fell back onto her. "Ow! Warn me next time!"

"Sorry. Do you want me to get up?" Ruby asked, tipping her head to the side.

In response, Weiss wrapped her arms around her girlfriends' waist and pulled her close. Ruby giggled and snuggled up to Weiss, a blissful smile etched onto her face.

After a few moments of happy silence, the bliss was interrupted by the loud announcement of the presence of a certain Yang Xiao Long, who opened the door with a loud bang.

"I smell turkey!" she said, sniffing the air. "Direct me towards the turkey."

Blake had jumped almost five feet in the air when Yang arrived, and was not exactly happy about having her nap so rudely interrupted. She walked right up into Yangs face and stared stone-faced at her for a few seconds, and Yang laughed nervously.

"Blake? You okay?"

Weiss nearly laughed out loud when Blake let out a loud hiss right in Yangs face, but managed to keep it in. Ruby however, failed miserably and was rolling on the floor as Blake stomped off over to the table and sat down. Yang simply stood there, and then turned to Weiss.

"Did she just-"

"Yep."

Yang nodded and walked slowly over to the table and sat down cautiously next to Blake, who pointedly ignored her until Yang leaned over and whispered something in her ear, upon which her face turned a maroon shade and she shrank in her chair.

Weiss watched with interest as Ruby picked herself up off the floor, wiping her eyes and giggling. Blake muttered something unintelligible and Yang kissed the top of her head. Blake closed her eyes and leaned into the blonde girl, who gently wrapped her arm around her shoulders.

"Well isn't that just adorable." Weiss said with a smile as she walked up and sat down, Ruby trailing behind her.

Ruby sat down and giggled, with Yang smiling sheepishly. Yue shook her head as she grinned and brought the turkey over to the table, and Taiyang suddenly appeared from the bedroom.

"I smell food." He said as he sat down, kissing his wife on the cheek. "Smells great honey."

"No thanks to you."

As soon as everyone was seated, Weiss expected there to be some kind of pre-eating speaking, but was surprised when Yue held up a hand and counted down from three.

"What are you-"

"Weiss, concentrate on the food and get ready to eat." Ruby said, staring at the turkey with a funny look on her face.

"Eh?"

Yue reached the end of her count and as soon as it was done, Yang and her father simultaneously reached for the drumsticks of the turkey as Ruby began quickly slicing off a large chunk of the white meat for herself. Yue was busy quickly piling mashed potatoes and vegetables on her plate, drowning them in gravy and butter.

"Blake wha-?" Weiss said, looking at Blake for help. She found none however, as Blake was sneakily scooping stuffing onto her plate while snagging the wings of the turkey. "Ruby?"

A few minutes of the chaos passed with Weiss not having a single bit of food on her plate, and Ruby noticed after her plate was piled high. "Oh! Sorry! I forgot to warn you, Thanksgiving dinner is kind of a war zone around here."

"I can see that." Weiss said wryly. "Now can I get my food?"

Ruby nodded with a laugh.

The next hour and a half passed with lots of laughing, conversation, and Weiss stuffing herself with more dinner than she thought her stomach was capable of handling. But that was nothing compared to Ruby, Yang, and their father, who all managed to clean out about two thirds of the entirety of the prepared food.

Weiss didn't envy Ruby, who was currently leaning back in her chair, hands on her stomach. She let out a loud groan as Weiss giggled at her predicament.

"I gotta…go sit on the couch…and then lie down…and then….sleep." Ruby groaned as she slowly stood up and stumbled over to the couch, falling down on top of it in a comical manner. Weiss trailed after her and sat down.

Ruby quickly adjusted, using Weiss's lap as a pillow. They could hear the gentle clinking of plates being brought up into the sink, the small bits of half conversation that the remaining four people at the table had.

"So when do you guys want to do pie?" Taiyang asked with a wide grin on his face. Everybody groaned at that, and he held his hands up. "Hey, I just thought I'd ask."

…

Evening slipped in and Ruby was fast asleep on the couch along with her girlfriend, who was snoring softly. Yang and Blake had disappeared, and the two adults were drinking wine in the kitchen. Eventually, Ruby stirred and sat up, yawning.

"Weiss?" she asked, rubbing her eyes. "Hey, wakey wakey."

"Eh? Huh? Ruby?"

"Wanna go to the bedroom? I'm tired."

"Oh…sure." Weiss said, a smile on her face as Ruby took her hand and dragged her off to the bedroom.

"I want to change out of these things though." Ruby said, sticking her tongue out as she peeled her pajamas off. Weiss's first instinct was to turn away, but then remembered the previous evening and smiled, this time opting to sit down and watch as Ruby stripped down. "God I need a shower…"

"Want me to join you?" Weiss said, then froze. Did she really just say that?

Ruby jerked up and stared at Weiss for a few seconds, then smiled. "Come on then."

Another thirty minutes later and the two girls were snuggled under the covers in fresh pajamas, pressing close to each other underneath the thick blankets.

"Ruby?" Weiss asked quietly as her eyes slowly drifted shut.

"Yeah Weiss?"

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure, anything."

"Why do you love me?"

Ruby blinked. "What's with that question all of a sudden?"

Weiss shrugged.

"Well…let's see…" Ruby said, thinking. "You're beautiful. And kind, and sweet, and goofy. But you're also stern sometimes, and thorny. But that's okay. And you put up with me, which is an achievement all on its own."

Weiss smiled and nodded, and Ruby continued. "I love the way you laugh, how you cover your mouth and try to make small noises. I love the way you try and scold me when I'm a moron, even though it's obvious you love it."

Ruby gently kissed Weiss on the lips after that, and Weiss returned the gesture, gently exploring Ruby's mouth with her tongue as she felt Ruby's arm slip around her neck, pulling her closer.

"What about you?" she asked quietly after they broke apart.

"I love….all of you. The way you're always cheerful. Your goofy attitude. I love that you're just a big klutz sometimes."

Ruby pouted. "I'm not a klutz…"

Weiss laughed. "I love the way you pout when things don't go your way. And I love the way you get all bubbly when you're excited or happy. And…" Weiss slowly wrapped her arms around Ruby and slid closer to her, and she whispered in her ear. "I love the way you hold me….and kiss me….but most of all, I love the way that you love me. With all of your heart."

Ruby hugged Weiss back and buried her face in her shoulder. "I love you so much Weiss…"

"I love you too Ruby…" Weiss breathed as the two girls simply laid there like that for a while, in each other's arms. And neither of them would rather be anywhere else.

**Author's Note**

**Sorry for the short chapter, I just really couldn't find a way to extend it more and I didn't want to go past the PERFECT FREAKING ENDING THIS HAS OMG.**

**Don't worry though! You'll get a longer chapter next time. I promise. Swear. You'll really like the next chapter. I promise.**

**Anyway, I know I'm cutting it close by updating it this late, and I'm sorry. I'll be quicker about that next time!**

**Until next time, enjoy, review, eat cookies, and have a wonderful day!**

**Spike**


	4. An Author's Lament

**So, fuck me. **

**Long story short, you all are gonna hate me a bit.**

**This story is, unfortunately, going to have to go on hold again. Remember those chapters I said I wrote in advance? Yeah, they got corrupted or some shit and were deleted off my hard drive, and I was dumb enough not to make backups.**

**While I'm slowly trying to rewrite, between school, work, and friends, writing is…um…yeah, not really happening for this story for a while.**

**Doesn't help that I'm just not feeling this story anymore. I need a plot, I need a story, I need SOMETHING to keep me going. The fluff and romance is nice, but it feels aimless and a bit…tedious. I think I ended the previous chapter in such a way that can constitute a halfway decent ending, but who knows. One day I might continue this story. **

**Sadly, I'm just not enjoying this anymore. Whenever I try to type out more of this story it feels like I'm forcing myself to do it more for you guys than anything else. **

**Speaking of which, you guys were AWESOME throughout all this. I don't plan to stop writing, but A Frost Covered Rose is going on an indefinite hiatus. I have another RWBY story in the works, aside from Strife, and yes, it has White Rose in it.**

**I hope you all understand. **

**The new story is a WIP, but I plan to have it out by Christmas. I'd appreciate it if you all could keep an eye out for it. I'm also taking offers for beta-readers if any of y'all wanna do that for me ^^**

**Don't unfollow this story though, because I am trying to slowly rewrite. It'll take a while, but I think I'll get it done eventually. Don't expect it to happen as fast as last time though, because even if I do get another miracle windfall of time, it'll mostly be used on Strife and New Story. **

**Love you guys.**

**Spike**


End file.
